Secret Training Ground
A secret training ground is a place where a person can go to train and become stronger without having to do so publicly, allowing them to 1. focus more on training, or 2. hide from others while training. Urahara Shop Training Ground Before beginning his mission into Soul Society to rescue Rukia Kuchiki, Kisuke Urahara takes Ichigo Kurosaki to a huge secret training ground beneath the Urahara Shop, intended to resemble the Sōkyoku Hill training ground. Here, over a period of several days, Kisuke helps Ichigo regain her lost Shinigami powers and teaches her the basic techniques of Shinigami combat. Ichigo's partial transformation into a Hollow also takes place here, and is the location where Kisuke and his twin sister, Kasumi Urahara opens both Senkaimons into Soul Society and Gargantas into Hueco Mundo. The Urahara Shop training ground is a large room with a ceiling and walls painted to resemble a cloudy sky over a floor of desolate, brown, craggy land dotted with dead trees. Deep within one of the plateaus there is a secret hot spring grotto, where Kasumi and Coyote Starrk can usually be found in their off times. Kisuke claims to have built the room, using Soul Society's technology, in a single day and night. The final, staged confrontation between the Ryoka and the Mod-Souls Ririn, Kurōdo and Noba also takes place in the training ground. The training ground is used again by Yasutora Sado as he spars with Renji Abarai to master higher levels of his power; from there, Ichigo, Chad, and Uryū Ishida make their way through the Garganta into Hueco Mundo. Sōkyoku Hill Training Ground Kisuke styled his shop's secret training ground on one he built beneath Sōkyoku Hill while young. In this training ground, he and Yoruichi Shihōin would play and train. When Ichigo Kurosaki narrowly escapes defeat by Byakuya Kuchiki, Yoruichi takes her to this training ground in order that she might rapidly attain Bankai through use of the Tenshintai. Renji also attains Bankai in this space. While very similar in appearance to the Urahara Shop's training ground, the Sōkyoku Hill training ground also sports a hot springs whose waters have the power of healing injuries. Visored Warehouse Training Ground Beneath the Visored's warehouse hideout is another secret training ground, bearing a strong resemblance to those beneath the Urahara Shop and the Sōkyoku Hill. Ichigo's mastery of her inner Hollow and her training with the Visored takes place here; Orihime Inoue also meets and befriends Hachigen Ushōda here as he heals Tsubaki. It has since been abandoned by the Visored and is now being used by Ichigo & Friends as a secondary training ground. Karakura Hospital Training Ground Ryūken Ishida has constructed a training area inside Karakura Hospital. In this stark, metallic chamber, Ryūken fights Uryū to exhaustion, finally shooting him with a Quincy Spirit Arrow to restore his lost abilities. This is also where Uryū eventually trains Yūki Takahashi to uncover her Quincy powers and use them in combat. Navigation __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Bleach/Locations